Drabble : Class G
by Futaku4ever
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan drabble tentang kelas G, sebuah kelas yang berketua kelas Kaito #plak. Mind to review?


Drabble : Class G

Diclaimer : Yamaha semakin terbelakang #Futa dibuang ke jurang

Rate : K

Genre : Humor

Warning : Gajeness, OOC, Typoo ( jangan sampe), dan lain lain yang Futa males sebutkan #Plak

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

**C**erita

"Minggu lalu ibu sudah memberi kalian Pr, sudah dikerjakan?"

"Sudah Bu~"

"Bagus. Baiklah Miku, maju ke depan" Miku yang mendengar itu langsung cenat cenut *?*. _'Mampus, gue pertama'_ batin Miku. Dengan berat hati, Miku maju ke depan dan membawa buku Pr nya.

Miku mengambil nafas dalam dalam, dan mulai bercerita.

"Makan indomie. Sore kemarin, aku bikin indomie. Terus aku makan sampai habis. Ini Ceritaku, mana ceritamu?" Ya ampun Miku, singkat amat tu cerita.

Semua yang berada di situ pada bengong. Tiba tiba, terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari Mikuo.

"Cerita lu hebat banget! Pendek, tapi keren!" puji Mikuo. Dengan segera, suara tepuk tangan yang lainnya pun memenuhi seluruh kelas.

"Miku keren!"

"Ceritanya _awesome_ banget!"

"Hebat! _Good job_"

Dan pujian pujian lain pun membuat Miku terharu. Sementara gurunya, malah facepalm melihatnya. "Udah deh, habis ini saya minta pengunduran diri" itu Pilihan yang (sangat) tepat.

.

.

**D**amai

Dalam kamus kelas G, gak pernah ada kata Damai. Mau ada guru atau pun enggak, tetap saja kelas ribut kayak lagi dikejar satpol pp *?*. Contohnya, seperti sekarang nih.

Terlihat Kiyoteru sedang membahas tentang materi aljabar. Sayangnya, murid muridnya pada enggak ngedengerin penjelasan di depan, malah asik sama dunianya sendiri. Len dan Rin lagi bertengkar tentang jeruk dan pisang, Miku lagi nyanyi nyanyi, Luka lagi menyiksa Gakupo di belakang, Kaito malah makan eskrim, dan lain lainnya yang males author sebutkan.

Kiyoteru yang melihat itu, marah dan memukul meja dengan penggaris. Langsung saja, semua murid pada diam.

"Kalian ini, bukannya diam malah ribut. Liat dong guru lagi nerangin pelajaran. Awas ya kalau nilainya pada jelek!" Ancam Kiyoteru.

"Iya pak!" Koor murid kelas G.

Mereka semua pada diam, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Sedetik kemudian, mereka semua ribut lagi. Kiyoteru yang melihat itu hanya sweatdropped.

"Baru aja dibilangin, malah pada ribut lagi" Sabar ya Kiyoteru, hidup ini emang kejam kok!

.

.

**E**mber

Musim penghujan pun tiba, murid murid kelas G bersiap siap untuk berperang. Berperang disini bukan berperang melawan musuh, tapi melawan sesuatu yang lebih menyeramkan. Sang ketua kelas, Kaito, sudah bersiap siap untuk memimpin anak buahnya.

"Teman teman, bersiaplah! Bentar lagi "dia" datang!" teriak Kaito. Kita hitung mundur.

3.

2.

1.

Dan-

Tes.. tes..tes.., terdengar suara air mulai membasahi kelas. Kaito pun berteriak kepada teman temannya.

"Ayo teman teman, sekarang!" langsung saja, semua murid kelas g kocar kacir mencari ember dan menaruhnya ketempat yang bocor. Ternyata perang melawan air yang menetes dari atas, alias bocor. Ternyata kasian juga ni kelas, yang sabar ya ho.. ho.. ho.. #Plak

.

.

**I**majinasi

"Woy Len, lagi ngapin sih lu ngeliatin jendela mulu?" Tanya Kaito. Habisnya dari tadi Len terus terusan menatap ke arah jendela. Siapa juga pasti curiga lah kalau ada orang yang terus terusan ngeliatin jendela. Dari masuk sekolah sampai sekarang, Len tetap saja menatap ke arah jendela.

"Gue lagi nungguin sesuatu" jawab Len dengan singkat.

"Iya gue tau, tapi apaan yang lu tunggu?"

"Sesuatu yang sanga keren!" mendengar itu, murid kelas g langsung melihat ke arah Len.

"Ya apaan?" Kaito sudah berada di ambang kemarahan dan,

"Hujan pisang dari langit" jawaban Len membuat semua orang bergubrak dengan ria, termasuk author. Udah bikin kepo, jawaban nya juga gak logis, ya ampun.

"Aduh Len, sampai Rin berubah jadi laki laki jugak gak akan mungkin kali. Imajinasi lu terlalu Len" jawab Kaito yang bangkit dari kubur nya*?* (setan dong? #plak).

"Kan kayak Spongebob, kita itu harus menggunakan imajinasi" Kaito hanya tepok jidat. Rin yang mendengar itu berniat supaya Len gak nonton spongebob lagi.

.

.

**L**agu

"Anak anak, sekarang kita akan membahas tetang lagu kebangsaan" jawab Meiko. Murid kelas g hanya angguk angguk sambil geleng geleng*?*.

"Baiklah Luka, apa nama lagu kebangsaan Negara Jepang?"

"Kimigayo bu, kalau gak salah"

"Bagus. Gakupo! Nyanyikan lagu nya" Gakupo langsung kaget mendengarnya. Gimana enggak, lagi enak enaknya makan terong, disuruh nyanyi kedepan. Dengan berat hati, Gakupo langsung menuju ke depan.

Gakupo pun menggambil nafas, dan mulai menyanyikannya.

"Kimi kimi gayo ganbatte…" Gakupo langusng menari dengan gaje nya.

"Kimi kimi gayo Funbatte… ayo teman teman nyanyi semua!" dengan segera, seluruh anak kelas g langsung mulai bernyanyi dan menari seperti Gakupo.

"Pinchi no.. pinchi no.. Pinchi no Ranruku…"

"Sonna Toki.. Urutoraman ga Hoshii"

"Urutoraman GAIA!" dengan menirukan gaya ultramen, mereka pun mengakhiri nyanyian itu. Gurunya hanya facepalm. Masa dari lagu kebangsaan jepang tau tau masuk ke Ost Ultramen, ya ampun.

.

.

**H**ancur

BRAKKK…- "Yah, pintu nya rusak satu". PRANGGGG…- "Bingkai nya pecah nih!". PRAKKK.. BRAKKK.. "Kursi nya nih ancur!".

Rutinitas sehari hari kelas g, menghancurkan perabotan sekolah. Entah itu Pel, Sapu, meja, bingkai, pokoknya menghancurkan aja. Gak ada yang melarang mereka kok, Ketua kelasnya aja malah ikut ikutan menghancurkan barang.

"Hari ini dua kursi rusak, kemarin meja patah satu, kemarinnya lagi pintu kelas yang satu rusak, Bingkai udah pada almarhum semua, pel sama sapu udah pergi ke alam sana. Entar apa lagi yang rusak ya?" Tanya Rin kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Rin lagi merenung memikirkan perabotan sekolah yang ancur, yang Lainnya malah menghancurkan perabotan sekolah yang masih ada.

.

.

**P**ekerjaan rumah

"Gan, liat pr Matematika nya dong"

"Minjem dong Pr IPS nya!"

"Woy, gue nih yang minjem duluan"

"Eh jangan ngaku ngaku lo. Jelas jelas gue duluan"

"Baka, minjem pr IPA nya!"

Ini nih rutinitas sehari hari kelas g, minjem pr ke mana mana. Terserah mau salah mau enggak, yang penting pr selesai aja, sama kayak author tuh #Plak.

Yang paling banyak dicontekin pr nya itu Luka, habis dia yang paling rajin di kelas g. Dengan syarat, kalau mau nyontek bayaran nya satu ikan tuna. Dan itulah kenapa kelas g selalu bau ikan tuna.

.

.

**D**andut

"Hidup tanpa cinta, bagai taman tak berbunga~ aduhai begitulah kata para pujangga…~" terdengar suara dangdut mengalun dengan keras nya di kelas g. Anak laki laki nya malah menari nari sambil menghayati lagu tersebut.

Gak nyangka, ternyata pada suka lagu begituan. LIat aja Len yang lagi nari sambil jempolnya diangkat, Kaito yang tau tau bisa goyang itik *?*, Gakupo sama Piko malah nari salsa, Mikuo sama Luki nari ballerina *?*.

Sekali ngedenger lagu dangdut, semuanya pun berubah. Yang asalnya kalem, jadi heboh, yang asalnya heboh, nambah hebooh. Emang bener dah, dangdut itu lebih dasyat dari serangan Negara api. Tarik mang~

.

.

**K**elas G

Memang Kaito itu baka, Len itu shota, Luka itu suka nyiksa Gakupo, Piko suka nge _hack_ internet, dan lain lainnya yang gak bisa author jelasin satu satu. Tapi, mereka terhubung satu sama lain, melalui kelas g. kebersamaan yang berbeda daripada yang lain. Meski kelas ini emang seperti magnet, bukannya menarik besi malah menarik masalah, toh mereka semua gak peduli.

Lagian, mereka aja masih baik baik aja, malah mereka betah berada di kelas ini. Meski banyak haling rintangan menerjang, mereka menghadapi nya dengan bersama sama. Bersatu, bukan sebagai saudara, tetapi sebagai satu keluarga.

"Tumben thor, Bahasa nya kayak gitu, pasti kerasukan sesuatu nih!"

Suka suka author dong, udah sana pergi.

"Akhirnya ni fanfic akan berakhir"

Sana Kaito, urusin aja eskrim lu tuh yang udah mau meleleh. Dan jangan ganggu author lagi, mau closing nih!

"Hore… akhirnya kita bebas!"

Apanya yang bebas, jangan ngarep de- BUSET KESANAIN DULU TUH ROAD ROLLER! Ehem. Meskipun akhirnya mereka semua emang bikin author kesel, ya begitulah mereka. Mau gimana lagi? Udah takdir kok dari dulu.

OWARI

A/N : Sumpah, ni drabble kacau banget, apalagi endingnya #facepalm. Ini itu cerita tentang kelas G, terserah mau bayangin kelas berapa, Futa emang gak peduli kok # , ini pertama kali Futa bikin drabble kok, jadi baru belajar, walau sebenarnya ini kayak bukan drabble sih #plak udah deh, daripada ba to the cot, Review minna!


End file.
